An Ocean Between Us
by Skye.Griffin
Summary: Draco flees from Hogwarts and goes into hiding. Ginevra finds him at a cafe. With Ginevra's help Draco moves to America with her cousin. They send letters back and forth for the next year. Will they ever meet again? Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Draco's feet kept running even when he felt he was going to pass out from exhaustion. He did not know where he was running to but he had to be as far away from Hogwarts as possible. He had failed the task he was ordered to do. Vodemort was sure to find him and kill him. His mind was racing trying to figure out a place to hide. If he went home Vodemort was sure to search for him there but at the same time he needed to go home and gather his clothing and money. He stopped to catch his breath in the middle of the dark forest. The cool night air combed through his hair. Sweat dripped from his face. Imagining the Malfoy Manor in his head he readied him self to apparate. He wasn't of age yet but he had successfully apparated a few times during lessons. _Destination, determination, and deliberation_. He thought over and over again. With a POP Draco was in front of his home. He crept stealthily through the mansion to his room. He found a bag and quickly threw clothes and other things he would need into the bag. He opened the safe he had hidden behind a painting and took out all of his money including a stash of Muggle money. Again he snuck out of the house and apparated to London. From there he had no idea what to do. He walked in circles till he found an open restaurant. Inside he sat at a booth and ordered a cup of tea. The neon lights emphasized the exhaustion on his face. The restaurant smelled of burning grease and smoke. Thoughts were running through Draco's head. He had nobody to go to so where was he going to stay the night. The waitress came back to his table filling his cup with more tea.

"Excuse me Madame, do you know a place I could stay the night?"

"Yea, there is St Pancras Hostel on Euston Road in King's Cross. Doesn't cost too much either."

"Thanks"

Draco finished his tea paid and started walking toward Euston Road. He finally found the Hostel after walking for a half an hour.

"How long will you be staying?"

"One week"

Draco was given a room shared with two other people. He immediately went to his bed clutching his belongings as he drifted into a restless sleep. For Draco the next few days went by dully. At least no body had found him. For the most part he kept to himself and did not venture far from the hostel. When he did go out he made sure to cover himself so no one would recognize him. He sat in his room most days contemplating where he was going to go. Staying here was not an option. He needed to start his life over and leave the wizarding world.

The train ride home from Hogwarts was depressing. Nobody was talking or smiling. Everyone was reminiscing Dumbledore' s funeral and scared to find out what was going to happen to the school now. Ginevra sat alone in a compartment sad inside from the funeral and the fact Harry had broken up with her. The weeks they dated were alright though not exactly what she had hoped for. The years she spent crushing on Harry turned out to be a disappointment. She wanted to be swept off her feet but all she got was a sloppy wet kisses from him. Pulling into the station Ginevra, Harry, and Ron were quickly taken away by her parents and Order of the Phoenix members. They didn't not get into a car or walk toward Grimmauld Place. Confused Ginevra looked puzzled toward her father.

"It's alright Gin. We can't go back to the Burrow just yet incase something happens so the Order has protected an apartment here in London for the family. Don't worry you, mum, and Ron will be safe."

Ginevra kept walking taking in her surroundings. They turned down Euston Road a quaint road full of small shops and cafes. Ahead of her at an outdoor café sat a sat a boy hovering over a cup of tea. Ginevra did not take her eyes off him. Something about the boy was familiar. He was wearing a black zip hoodie which covered his head and kept his face in shadows but his physic reminded her of a certain person. As she passed by him she tried to look into his eyes. As soon as their eyes connected the boy threw down money and started running down the street. She had only looked in his eyes for a second but immediately knew whose they were. No one could forget his cold grey eyes swimming with loathing. Draco Malfoy was in London let alone on the street she would be living on.

The second he saw her face he fled thinking she would tell her father where he was. He turned down an alley and kept walking. Finally as the sun began to set and he sensed no danger he went back to the hostel and went straight to sleep. The next day he stayed inside not even daring to go outside, in fact he spent the next three days at the hostel.

"Are you checking out sir?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could extend my stay for another week?"

"Of course."

"Here is the money for the previous week so you don't think I am cheating you."

"Thank you sir. You can stay in the same room."

Draco had to go outside; he was literally going crazy staying in the hostel. All he could do was watch television, read, and talk with travelers, all of which were getting quite annoying. He was also tired of the stale toast and cold coffee he had over the past few days. Draco pulled on his hoodie and went to the café down the street.

Ginevra had been locked in the apartment for years it felt like. She had been forced to help her mother clean the apartment and decorate making the place look more like home. Ron and Harry help too but fooled around most of the time. Ginevra and her mum cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. If she couldn't go outside soon and breathe fresh air and feel the sun on her skin she was going to explode.

"Mum I am going crazy in here can I go out for a half and hour. I saw a café down the street. I could get some tea and fresh air."

"Oh I don't know. It is so dangerous outside and none of the Order members are here. Maybe if Ron and Harry went with you."

"Mum I am tired of their immature acts. I need to be alone for once. I don't even have my own room."

Molly looking at her growing daughter realized she was right. Ginevra had been forced to sleep on the couch in the living room and had no privacy. "Alright but only for a half and hour and tell me where you are going."

"There is a café down the street you can see it from the window." Ginevra showed her mum and gave her a quick kiss before heading toward the door.

"Wait, Ginevra. You aren't among wizards anymore so no magic and here is some Muggle money. Keep your wand at ready and if anything happens send off sparks toward the apartment and run."

"Alright mum bye."

Ginevra stepped out onto the street and took a deep breath in. It felt so great to be outside. She actually missed the Burrow. She loved going outside and running in the fields but now she was stuck in a cramped apartment in the middle of the city. Looking around she didn't see a single blade of grass. Turning down the street she started walking to the café. She went inside and sat down at a small table. She looked around hoping to spot Draco but he was nowhere to be found. Perhaps she had scared him away. She ordered herself a cup of tea and a scone. She admired the quaint café as she sipped her tea. Gazing outside she saw a boy in a black hoodie sit down at a table not noticing her. Ginevra bucked up the courage to go out and sit next to the boy. She was looking decent at least, wearing a pair of navy blue Bermuda shorts, layered dark green and white tank tops and a pair of converse sneakers. Her hair was simple pulled back and she lightly dusted her face with a bit of makeup before going out. Taking her tea and plate she headed outside.

Draco lazily stirred his tea not paying attention to his surroundings. A plate and cup being placed on his table startled him. He looked up and his face filled with panic.

"Please don't leave, I just want to sit and talk with you."

"I really don't think that is a good idea."

Ignoring his comment she kept talking. "What are you doing here? I have heard rumors."

Draco looked at her debating whether he should trust her and tell her everything. He so longed to tell someone his worries. "I don't know if I am ready to tell you."

"Alright then do you come here often? To the café?"

"Yes I like it here very peaceful." His eyes keep darting around looking for danger.

"Don't worry no one is here, just me. Well I have to get going I told my mum I would only be a half hour. You can trust me Draco I won't tell anyone you are here. If you need someone to talk to I will always listen. I will try and be here tomorrow." She left the table and walked home.

She could see in his eyes that something had changed in Draco Malfoy. The usual cold and malicious stare he had, had disappeared. Now he looked tired, scared, and edgy. Maybe she could crack his shell and find out who he really was. She always wanted to help people. She also wanted to know what happened the night on the tower. Harry never told her and then he broke up with her so they hadn't been talking lately.

"Mum I am home."

"Did everything go alright?"

"Yes no problems at all. Do you think maybe I could go back tomorrow?"

"We will see what the day brings."

That night Ginevra went to bed praying her mum would let her leave again.

"Thank you, thank you mum." Ginevra hugged her mother tight.

"An hour ok?"

"Alright, I will be able to get my sketching done."

Ginevra skipped to the café carrying he sketch book and a handful of pencils. Getting a cup of tea, she set to work drawing and waiting for Draco. Not even five minutes later he sat at the table next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I told my mum I was coming here to draw."

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Ginevra sketched and Draco waited for his tea.

"Where are you staying?"

"A hostel down two blocks."

"Is it nice?"

"Yes, it's comfortable for now."

"For now?"

"I have to find somewhere else to go."

Ginevra didn't know how far she should push him but she was curious and continued to question him anyway. "Why do you need to go somewhere else?"

"I just do ok?"

"I am sorry. It's just you look like you want to tell me something."

"Well I do but I don't know if I can trust you yet. I have no one right now."

Ginevra could see the pain in his eyes and decided to end that conversation. "Have you ever gone swimming in the lake?"

"What kind of question is that? Yes I have."

"Wouldn't today be a perfect day to lie in the sun and take a dip?"

"Yes I suppose it would be." Ginevra continued drawing as they made small talk. "Can I see your drawing?"

"Sure" Ginevra handed him the drawing of the building across the street. He was amazed at the detail she included. Every crack in the building and flowers were perfect. "It isn't finished but you get the gist of it all."

"So far it is amazing."

"Thanks. You know I was possessed by Vodemort my first year at Hogwarts. I was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. There was a diary that we communicated through. A diary your father gave me. He forced me to cut myself and write in blood, open the chamber, and set the basilisk out to kill. He almost killed me. Dumbledore helped me for years blocking out the memories."

"I never knew that. My father never told me anything. I am sorry Gin."

"Well an hour is up so I have to go."

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I will try and tell my mum I have to finish but I can't promise."

"Ok then, bye"

"Bye Draco"

She walked home feeling accomplished. She felt she had taken the first step to crack him open. Just a few more meetings he would be telling her everything.

The next few days she managed to escape from the apartment and visit with Draco at the café. They still small talked about things but slowly Draco began to trust her more and more. Finally Ginevra couldn't take it anymore she had to know.

"Draco I know I am being blunt about this but what happened? I know this is tormenting you inside and you would feel a lot better telling someone."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alright, I will tell you. I feel now I can trust you." Ginevra inched closer to him as he began his story. "At the beginning of the year Vodemort gave me the assignment to kill Dumbledore and break the security of Hogwarts to allow the Deatheaters to enter. This all started when my father failed to acquire the prophecy. If I failed my task I would be killed. At first I thought I could do this but as the year pressed on I had doubts. I was scared I would fail and be killed. I was alone I had no one to go to for help. I couldn't eat or sleep as the year went on." Ginevra agreed with him he seem so much skinnier and pale and his eyes seemed continuously lined with dark circles. "Now the night it all happened on the tower I realized I couldn't kill Dumbledore but I didn't want to show him my weakness. Snape came to the top of the tower and killed Dumbledore for me. Watching him fall dead scared me. So we ran. Snape and I ran from the castle. I never looked behind me. I don't even know what happened to Snape. Vodemort will know I didn't kill Dumbledore and hunt me and kill me. I apparated home packed my bags and came here. Now I have to find somewhere to start a new life because I cannot stay in London let alone England. I have money just no clue where to go."

Listening intently to his story, Ginevra could see the tears that brimmed his eyes but refused to fall. All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms and tell him everything would be ok. He looked at her waiting to see what she would say but instead she lunged at him, wrapping hers arms around his neck. He was shocked at first not knowing how to react. Instinctively he too put his arms around her.

"I wish I could help you somehow Draco." She searched through her mind trying to find a solution. "Oh bloody hell I am late. I am sorry Draco. I will think this over. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep, bye Gin"

She sprinted toward the apartment until she collided with a body.

"Mum is going mad Ginny."

"I know, I know I got caught up in my drawing." She opened her book showing Ron. "And besides I am like 5 minutes late."

Ron was right Mrs. Weasley was going mad. Ginevra told her mother she took longer because she had to finish her drawing. When Mrs. Weasley saw the drawing she apologized to her daughter and hung the drawing on the wall. That night as Ginevra stared up at the popcorn ceiling she thought of ways to help Draco. Maybe he could go to Asia and hide in the rice fields or to Russia and live in the middle of ice world. Through all her thinking a name popped in her head, Mafalda. Mafalda was Ginevra's cousin who lived in America. Se was in her 30s and lived in Michigan. She hadn't communicated with the family for about a year due to a huge family fight but Ginevra remembered the times she babysat her. She was the only family member who lived outside of Europe and the family never forgave her for leaving. Perhaps Ginevra could write to Mafalda about the situation and she would let Draco stay with her or help him find a place to stay.

The next day Ginevra rushed to the café only the find she had to wait for Draco. When he arrived wearing the same black hoodie she excitedly piped in. "I have an idea where you can go. I have a cousin that lives in America. I can write to her a perhaps she could help us. She is a witch living alone in Michigan in a city with only a few witches and wizards."

By now Draco would have taken anyone's offer for help. He was tired inside. He hadn't been able to sleep calmly since the night at the tower. His body had lost its strength. The only light of hope he saw was her. She knew what it was to be processed by Vodemort and almost be killed by him. He connected with her on a level no one had reached before.

"Alright let's write her I need to get away and fast."

They wrote a letter to Ginevra's cousin, Mafalda, explaining the situation though leaving out certain parts about Draco's past. "I will send this tonight."

"Alright, are you sure she will want to help me?"

"I really don't know, she hasn't communicated with the family for a few years but she was my favorite babysitter and a kid and she always sent me cool stuff."

That night Draco closed his eyes praying that this woman would take him in and help him. If just one thing would go in the right direction then he would give up all of his evil ways. His mind was consumed by dreams of the night at the tower. Dumbledore's face kept flashing over Draco's eyelids. He dreamed of Vodemort finding him and killing him. A flash of green came rushing toward him and Draco woke with a start. His breathing had quickened and he was covered in sweat. He immediately knew he wouldn't be falling asleep tonight.

"Did you get a reply yet?"

"No, she does live all the way in America it may take the owl a day to fly there. I wish there was an easier and faster way."

"I wish I could have brought my eagle here. He would have been there by now but people would be suspicious of me carrying an owl around. I miss him actually."

"We had a rat for a long time kind of grew on us but it turned out the rat was Peter Pettigrew."

"Is that what happened to him?"

"Yea, I've never really had a pet yet. I play with the family pet but I want one of my own someday."

"What kind of pet would you want?"

"A kitten so I can raise it to be mine."

"I've had my eagle for a few years but before we had a family dog. He was huge and black but he died. He was my only friend when I was at home."

"I'm sorry."

"If I go to America why am I going to do with my life? I can't enter the wizarding world because my name could be brought back to England. Vodemort has a few followers even in America."

"You could get a job among the Muggles."

"Are you kidding? I have never interacted with Muggles. I know nothing about their lifestyle. But then again I can't just go there and sit around doing nothing. I want to do something with my life."

"What other choices do you have? You are going to have to adapt or you will be found. Sometimes you have to sacrifice."

Two days had gone by and still no reply. Draco had to extend his stay at the hostel once again. Ginevra and Draco met at the café at the same time talking and Ginevra drew. Her artwork now hung all around the apartment.

"Ginevra darling tomorrow we are going to Diagon Alley all day. Would you like to come along?"

"I am kind of tired mother. I might be coming down with something. Is it alright if I stay?"

Mrs. Weasley hurried to her daughter fussing about checking her temperature and such. "If you feel like you are going to be sick then I want you in bed all day. If you are better by Thursday you can go to Diagon Alley by yourself. You are growing so fast you need new robes and a new cauldron."

"Is there any news if Hogwarts is going to be open next year?"

"Not yet but by July we should know. Now to bed with you right away, we will be leaving early and gone all day. I wish you would come because we are meeting your father for dinner but I understand if you feel sick. So don't expect us earlier than seven." Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter on the head and went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Ginevra woke up the morning surprisingly happier. She slept in late and wasn't woken by the shouting of Ron and Harry. The smell of breakfast lingered past her nose. Sitting up, she saw that her mum had left a plate of breakfast for her. After eating she noticed a thick letter addressed to her. Snatching the letter she ripped it open and read quickly.

_My darling Ginevra, _

_It has been too long since I have heard from you. I do hope you forgive me. All is going well for me. I am glad you too are doing well and I hope the family is well also even though they refuse to talk to me. Boone has grown huge since you last saw him. I am sorry your friend is in so much trouble. _

_I have read of the growing threat of Vodemort in England. I pray every night that your family and friends are safe. I understand and agree with you about not want you parents to know of our communicating. I promise to keep this hush hush. I would be overjoyed to help your friend out of his situation. You know I live alone in a huge house with just Boone and it would be great to have company at least until he can manage on his own._

_I only have one condition. While your friend is staying with me I would not require him to pay me but I want him to go to school and have a job. I will give him until September to find and job and a school to attend. I promise to help him the best I can get accustom to the Muggle world. If you and I work together I am sure we can help him in no time. Inside the letter I sent you a two way phone. I figure this way would be faster than sending letters back and forth which could take days. So as soon as you finish reading this letter then call me by pressing the green button. Hope to hear from you soon. _

_Love,_

_Mafalda_

Ginevra picked up the phone pressing the green button.

ring ring

"Ginevra is that you?"

"Mafalda it is so great to hear from you."

"Aw honey I have missed you so. How is the family?"

"Great right now we are hiding out until it is safe."

"Is your friend with you now?"

'No, he is in a hostel. My parents don't know about him."

"Alright well I am getting a call on my work phone so go get your friend and call me back so we can talk. Bye Ginevra."

"Bye Mafalda"

Ginevra hurriedly dressed and ran toward the café. Not seeing Draco she continued down the street knowing somewhere close was the hostel he was staying at.

Draco woke in the morning dreary as usual. No word had come from Ginevra's cousin and he felt like in five days he would just have to leave and find a new place to go. He was at a huge risk to himself staying in one place for three weeks. Slowly he went to the lobby to pour himself a cup of coffee and make some toast. Looking in a mirror, he didn't even recognize himself. He resembled a skeleton. He would eat more only if it meant he wouldn't throw it up hours later. His body was consumed with worry. The Muggle news was pitifully boring and large man droned on about nothingness. He knew a lot more would be going on in the wizarding world but he didn't want to know. Whenever Ginevra brought up what she had read in the Daily Prophet, he told her to stop. He knew he was a wanted man on both sides. As he took a bite of his toast a person grabbed onto his shoulders abruptly. Fear coursed though his body until her recognized the voice.

"She sent a letter Draco. She said you can stay!"

The smile on her face was indescribable. At that moment the fact that he had a place to go didn't matter. In that moment he had never seen a girl look as beautiful as she did. Her smile lit up her entire face. She had a new glow around her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. They sat together on a couch and read the letter.

"I have to get a job and go to school?"

"It will be so beneficial for you."

"I don't even know Muggle schools is let alone any Muggle jobs."

"Didn't you take Muggle Studies?"

"Me? Hell no"

"Well we have some work to do before you go to America. Let's call my cousin now."

"Hello Mafalda? It's Ginevra."

"Hey doll, is your friend there?"

"Yes he is." She passed the phone to him. He looked at it confused and mimicked Ginevra had just done.

"Hi I'm Draco." He said rather loudly.

"It is a pleasure to talk to you."

Draco and Mafalda talked for the next hour. When they said goodbye, Draco turned to Ginevra smiling.

"I have no idea how I could ever thank you."

"Come with me I have a place for us to go." Ginevra grabbed his hand and led him toward the apartment. When Draco realized where he had finally been taken he started to back away. "Don't worry everyone has gone to Diagon Alley for the whole day until seven. What did my aunt talk to you about?"

"Well…" he took out the piece of paper he wrote on with all the information. "On Wednesday she wants me to go to Heathrow Airport and board the 1:15pm flight to Detroit Metro Airport. She will meet me there when I land. She said I need to get something called a passport."

"Ok that is in six days so we have six days to get ready."

"Have you ever been to an airport or know what a passport is?"

"No I have never been to one but I have read all about this in my Muggle Studies class." Ginevra went to a box near the couch and pulled out her Muggle Studies book and together read over the chapter about Muggle traveling.

"Thursday I am going to Diagon Alley. I will get anything you will need and change some of your money to Muggle money."

"Alright thanks. Now let's start cracking on this Muggle stuff."

Over the next hours they read about the Muggle ways of life and Ginevra told him a lot of valuable information which he wrote down in a Muggle notebook for quick reference. At five they left the apartment and had a quick bite to eat at the café before parting for the evening.

"Here take the book so you can read up and write down questions you have."

"Alright, night"

They quickly embraced and headed in different directions.

"How are you feeling Ginevra?"

"Better, I guess I was just sick because of girl's things." Seeing the disgust on her brothers face Ginevra didn't go into any further detail.

"So you want to go to Diagon Alley on Thursday?"

"Yes. How is dad?"

"He is fine. He will be joining us for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright so what is a microwave? And what is the point of a corkscrew? Tell me again the difference between a cell phone and a telephone."

"Oh Draco this is going to be so hard for you, I am sorry. A corkscrew opens wine bottles and a microwave uses microwaves to heat up food."

"What are microwaves?"

"I have no clue but it heats food. Here take this worksheet it explains the differences between cell phones and telephones. I have to go now my dad is coming for dinner and I have to be there. Tomorrow I am going to Diagon Alley so I will stop by early to get your list of things you need and money."

"Hey dad" Ginevra gave her father a hug as the family sat to dinner. Mrs. Weasley and Ginevra had cooked up a huge dinner.

"Tomorrow morning I am having a car come and pick you up at 9. Is that ok Ginevra?"

"Yes dad thanks."

After the family had all fallen asleep Ginevra snuck out of the house and ran to the hostel. She went to Draco's room.

"Alohomora"

The door opened and she slipped inside. Draco was sleeping on the lower bunk of a bed holding his belongings tight to his body. He tossed in his sleep uncomfortably. Ginevra approached him and clasped a hand over his mouth so he would not call out. His eyes bugged out of his head when she woke him.

"If you ever do that again I swear I will curse you." He whispered catching his breath.

"Sorry, I had to come now to get you money and list because I am leave early and I have a car taking me."

Draco reached into his pocket taking out his list then he went into his bag and took out a sack of money. "Exchange all this for Muggle money. I had to shrink the coins so they would all fit and so you could kind of carry the bag. It is still heavy. The list is self explanatory and I also need a passport still."

"All this money?"

"Yea, trust me I have enough." Sleepily he gave a yawn. "That's not even close to half of what I have. So I will see you later tomorrow." Not thinking her leaned in kissed her cheek and fell instantly back to sleep. Ginevra sat dumbfounded for a minute and then left and fell asleep quickly herself. In the morning she put Draco's money in her purse which weighed her down greatly and inhaled breakfast before leaving with her father. He dropped her off at the Leaky Cauldron and she set out to shop. She went to the Apothecary with a huge list of things Draco needed. She got him some books he wrote down, Quidditch supplies, and a huge stock of ink, quills, and parchment. After buying herself new robes her second to last stop was Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Her eyes nearly fell out of her face when she heard how much British money she was getting.

"Here is your £1,082,046. Would you like it in a bag?"

"Yes please" Ginevra took the bag of money and shrink it putting it back in her purse. The other things Ginevra had purchased were also shrunk and put into her purse. The last store she went into was filled with used items from both wizards and Muggles. She went to the Muggle section and started too look for a passport. She found a stack of papers and started looking for the small book. Finally at the bottom of the stack she found what she was looking for and purchased it immediately. Outside of the Leaky Cauldron she walked a few blocks before hailing a taxi which took her in front of the hostel. Ginevra found Draco inside.

"I found everything."

"The passport?"

"Yes" she whipped it out of her back pocket. "We just have to make it yours."

Draco took his wand said a spell and magically his photo and information were placed in the passport. Ginevra looked at his work. "Wow you did an amazing job. I didn't know you just had a birthday."

"Yea seventeen"

"Well happy belated birthday. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"It is just a birthday nothing important."

Draco and Ginevra discussed more about Muggles over the next few days. Monday was quickly approaching and a new fear filled Draco. He was leaving his home and everything he was comfortable with and entering a world he knew no one and nothing. Sunday before Ginevra came over for the night Draco went walking through London. He only wished he could see Diagon Alley once more and his mother. On a street corner a homeless man sat with a box. Peering inside he saw four small balls of fur.

"How much are they?"

"Any price you are willing to pay"

"Here take 100 quid." Draco went into the box and pulled out a white with grey and black markings. The kitten had sky blue eyes.

"Thank you so much Sir." Draco sensed the he had given the old man a lot of money but was happy to find the perfect kitten for Ginevra and help someone out.

"Do you know where a pet shop is?"

"If you go down this street there will be on eon the right hand side."

Draco held the kitten in his arms and found the pet shop. There he bought the new kitten food, toys, and a small carrier to transport the kitten. Outside of the hostel Draco played with the kitten waiting for Ginevra. Up the street Draco saw Ginevra slowly approaching carrying a square box.

"What is that Draco?"

"I have a present for you." Draco picked up the kitten and brought it to Ginevra. "It is a she and you can name her whatever you want."

Ginevra set down her box and held the kitten which fit perfectly in her cupped hands. The kitten meow softly and began purring. Holding the kitten to her chest she hugged Draco with one arm thanking him.

"What do you have Gin?"

"I made a cake for you, to celebrate a belated birthday and god luck on your trip."

"Aw thanks. Your mother thinks you are staying with your friend right?"

"Yes she isn't expecting me home until tomorrow late afternoon."

"Good, I want to take you somewhere" He took her hand leading her down the street. They stopped in front of a huge building.

"The library?"

"Yea, it was the only non wizard place I could think to take you to on my last night here. I also thought you and me could figure out a computer and look at universities."

They went into the Library putting a silencing spell around the cat and sat at a computer together. Ginevra opened her Muggle Studies book and they both figured out how to use the internet.

"Alright type in that box and press enter"

Letter by letter Ginevra typed the website in the box. After pressing enter the page popped up instantly. Draco and Ginevra were in awe.

"In the search engine box type in what you want to search for then click web search. Next you will be directed to a list of different websites. Click on the link and you will be sent to the website. Pressing the back button will send you back to the list."

Ginevra did as Draco said. In front of them now was a huge list of different websites. "Which one do you want to click first?"

"I guess start from the first one. You have to click the link."

"What is a link? There is nothing that says link here."

"Is there a key that says link." Draco pointed to the keyboard.

"No but wait watch, when I move this arrow over the words here a hand appears, maybe if I click it." Clicking they were suddenly sent to a new screen.

"Ooooooooooo," they both said in unison. Scanning down the page they were met with a long list of different colleges.

"How do I know which ones are close to your cousin?"

"I have no idea. She lives in the city West Bloomfield in Oakland County whatever that means."

Looking at the schools he noticed a school called Oakland Community College and Oakland University. "These schools have the word Oakland in it but what is the difference between a college and university."

"I guess you would have to ask my cousin."

After playing around on the computer trying out different things Ginevra and Draco went looking around the library finding a hidden area of the library they sat down taking out the cake and conjuring tea. Ginevra let the kitten roam around the table. They ate in silence.

"The cake is delicious. You know I have to admit I am sad to leave."

"Why?"

"Well London is my home."

"I understand." When the library was closing Ginevra and Draco walked back to the hostel and finished packing his bag.

"I shrunk everything so it would fit in one carry on bag."

"Good thinking, this whole Muggle airport thing is questionable."

Ginevra lay on the bed next to Draco. They talked into the early hours of the morning discussing their lives till they finally drifted to sleep. Waking up at nine they groggily walked to the café and had a quick breakfast. Finding a taxi they drove to the airport in a saddened silence. Through all the frenzy they found the ticket booth and bought the ticket. They had to wait two hours until the plane boarded.

"Do you know what you are going to call your kitten?"

"I've been thinking but nothing has stuck out."

"How about Ella, Cassi, or Calli?"

"I love Calli. Where did you come up with the name?"

"I have a relative named Callidora."

"I like it. She is going to be Callidora Weasley aka Calli."

Draco and Ginevra played with the kitten to pass the time. Draco looked over at Ginevra and saw tears streaming down her face.

"What is wrong?"

"Just everything, you leaving, not knowing where I am going to school, and being alone all summer."

Draco put his arm around her shoulders. "I promise everything will work out. I will write to you every week."

"I have the cell phone can you make sure you call me when you get in."

"Yea I promise. I am so nervous. I want to say I am sorry for all those years I treated you badly. I still can't believe you have helped me in my greatest time of need even with the way I treated you and your family."

"No worries, I always help a person in need no matter how rotten they are." She punched him in the shoulder and laughed though tears. "I understand the nervousness. I would be nervous too. Here I want you to take this." She reached into her purse pulling out an old raggedy rabbit. "I've had this since I was a baby. It always kept me company during my worst times. He will help you during your journey."

Draco didn't know what to say. The stuffed animal was a sad excuse for a rabbit. The fur had been worn off and it had only one eye. But deep within his heart new warmth started to grow. He knew this stuffed animal meant a lot to her and a hope in him thought maybe the rabbit would help his nerves. Thanking her he took the rabbit and placed it on the top of his bag. The flight attendant came to the speaker announcing the boarding of his flight.

They stood up and headed for the line.

"Tell my cousin that I send her a hug. I'll be thinking of you, Draco. You are safe now. Take time to relax and have fun."

"Thank you for all the help. Here take this money."

"I couldn't"

"Please take it. Get a cab ride home and get yourself a little something."

"Thank you." Ginevra wrapped his arms around his neck. Draco pulled her into a tight hug lifting her up. "We will see each other again someday."

"Someday soon hopefully." Draco looked into her puffy eyes and before he knew what he was doing, he lowered his lips onto hers. Both looked at each other shock as to what was happening but soon melted into the kiss.

"Ticket Sir? Sir. Can I have your ticket?"

Draco and Ginevra broke apart. Holding onto her hand her handed his ticket to the woman. Before he stepped into the tunnel he kissed Ginevra's hand.

"Goodbye Ginevra Weasley, I'll be seeing you."

"Bye Draco Malfoy, good luck." She said smirking.

With that he disappeared down the tunnel and onto the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you make it alright? Anything happen on the flight over? Did you find my cousin alright? How is America?"

"Chill Ginevra, the flight was fine a few scary moments trying to figure out how to use the bathrooms and the headphones for the movie but overall fine. I think we were flying for around 9 hours so I slept for awhile. Your cousin was easy to find. She had a sign. We went to a restaurant called Applebees and got acquainted. Then your cousin and I came to her home and I have been unpacking."

"Where are you at right now?"

"I am actually sitting with my feet up on a deck over looking the sunset. Can you see it?"

"No, you have forgotten the time difference. It is one thirty am Draco."

"It is only eight thirty here. I should let you go to sleep. I will write to you. Your cousin said these phones won't last for a long time, she magic-ed them special to only last for a certain amount of time."

"Write about the house. Mafalda sent me a picture once and it looked spectacular."

"Alright Ginevra I can't wait to hear back from you."

"Bye Draco"

"Bye"

June 20, 1997

Ginevra,

I just got off the phone with you but looking at this sunset makes me wish you were here watching it with me. It is the same sun but something is different. The sky is mixed with reds, pinks, and purples. Maybe I am just noticing this because I have this new feeling of freedom and safety. This is the first time I have actually appreciated everything around me, my life.

This house is amazing. If you have a picture of it I am sure the picture will not even compare to the actual house. When you first drive up you see a fountain. As you enter through the door you are greeted with stone columns and a sweeping staircase to the second floor. To the left is the spacious kitchen with marble counters and a breakfast area over looking the lake. Instead of having an elf for a servant your cousin has someone called a butler and a maid who caters to you needs, cooks, and cleans? Off the breakfast area is a Great Room with a fire place and high ceilings. The formal Dining Room is huge fitting at least 20 guests and there is a formal Living Room. She also has a library filled with so many books. Upstairs is three bedrooms all which are grand and two bathrooms. In the basement there are ten foot ceilings, a walkout, and a huge hangout room. There is a bedroom downstairs with a bathroom.

I am living in the basement. Your cousin said I can use that space all for myself. There is even a small kitchen like area with a small refrigerator and microwave. When I walk out I can see the lake. There is a four car garage which I guess is impressive and she has a boat and a lot of cars. I met Boone and he is a beautiful dog. He like me after the first few minutes we met. He even followed me to bed but went to sleep with your cousin. Your cousin is working this week but this weekend she is going to show me around the city. There is a man here though that will drive me anywhere. I am curious to find out how everything works around here. I haven't met any other people yet though I have seen the neighbors gardening. Her house is a mix of Muggle and magic. Have you heard any news about Hogwarts? How is Calli? Do you still visit the café? I wish I could find a café here like ours. Have you done anymore drawings? I love watching you draw maybe I could give it a try. Thanks again for all your help and write back soon.

Sincerely, Draco

June 24, 1997

Draco,

I wish you could draw or paint me that sunset. I never really take the time to watch the sunset but I should. The house sounds exquisite. I wish somehow I could see the house in person. I have heard of maids, butlers, and drivers in the Muggle but you have to give them money to work. It must be nice to have your own room and living area. The apartment is feeling like a prison cell. I have no privacy sleeping on the couch but father says we might be moving back to the Burrow during the first week of July. But then I have to think about having to pack everything up when I just unpacked it and made the apartment home. I go daily to the café but now you are gone I have no one to talk to. I have ventured a little ways from the café to find buildings to draw but over all I haven't been drawing as much. I have been lazing around a lot in the hot weather. The apartment doesn't have air conditioning so my second best friend has become my fan. Mum and Dad aren't allowing us to use magic since we are in the city. At home we can use magic whenever since we live in the middle of nowhere.

Calli is the perfect kitten. Mum was upset at first but soon grew to accept Calli. She has been keeping me company since you left never leaving my side. She is so adorable and loves to play. When she gets overly excited she will start bouncing around. It is really funny to see. She has slept with me every night. Father still doesn't know whether Hogwarts will be open or not but I will tell you when I know. I hope the Muggle Studies book will help you with things in the Muggle world but if not write to me and I will try to help.

Summer is probably the worst time of year for me. I really have nothing to do and no friends to talk to. I have been sad lately and I don't understand why. Now I have Calli and you though things look somewhat better. I wish our family had money because then the family could take a vacation elsewhere. I love my home but the Burrow can get dull. I can't wait to hear more of your time in America. I am sure you will meet more people soon. I can't wait to hear from you soon.

Sincerely, Ginevra

July 3, 1997

Ginevra,

Hang in there like you said another week or so and you will be back at your home. What is your home like? I always thought the Weasley family lived in a hole but obviously that isn't true. This past weekend was awesome your cousin took me around the city. We went to a movie theater and I was blown away. The sound was all around me and the picture was enormous. Though Muggles do some crazy things they also have invented amazing things. I wish I could take you to a movie. I also saw a dance club, all different kinds of restaurants, and something called a hookah lounge. Hookah is supposedly something you smoke like cigarettes. We also went to the lake and I got to swim. It was like the lake at Hogwarts but without the squid or merpeople. I even went on your cousins boat and was able to drive the boat.

I wish that I could be there to watch Calli grow. She must be really cute bounding around the apartment. Boone has been keeping me company throughout the day. He is a real sweetheart. The Muggle Studies book has helped me a lot over the past few days. I am trying to become accustom to the Muggle ways. I haven't used my wand as much as I used to. The summer will be alright Gin everything will be fine, now you have Calli and my letters. I would send you money to go on vacation but I wouldn't want you to go on your own with the threat across of Vodemort and your parents probably wouldn't allow you to leave.

Tomorrow is an important day for America. They call it Independence Day or the Fourth of July. This is the day that America broke from Britain and became the United States of America. We are going to a barbeque where there will be fireworks. I am nervous about going but there will be people my age there and maybe I can make some friends. Mafalda and I are getting to know each other more and more. She is a really hard working and caring person. Life will get better honey. Just know that I am always thinking about you.

Hugs from America, Draco

July 15, 1997

Draco,

I am sorry I have not been able to write back to you. I got your letter right when we started to pack up the apartment to move back to the Burrow. Mum has been keeping me so busy for the past week I haven't been able to do anything other than chores and sleep plus a little time with Calli. The Burrow is like your grandmothers cottage. It started out as a small house when my parents were married but then as they started having children they had to add more and more to the house so now the house is crazy. Different wings stem from what used to be the main house. The kitchen is small mainly because of the massive table to fit all of us but cozy with a fireplace. We have a fairly large living space to fit us all in. Everyone has their own bedroom, mine is on the third landing. I have everything I would ever need in there. I really don't need a lot of things to make me happy. We have a garden in the back with garden gnomes and a pond. I spend a lot of time by the pond drawing and writing. We have a shed filled with thousands of Muggle things which my father likes to tinker with.

You're night out sounded awesome. I have read about those enormous movie theaters. Did you try any of the hookah? I am so intrigued to find out what it is; maybe I will have to do some research. I met Boone when he was just a puppy. He had big floppy ears and short stubby legs. Does he still have those big floppy ears? Boone was such a cute and loving puppy and it seems he is still the same.

I have been feeling better being at home now and having my room back. Still the sting of loneliness haunts me. Calli and the joy of another letter from you keep my spirits high. I would love a vacation but you are right even I realize the danger in it. I hope the holiday was fun. We had a week in Muggle Studies studying the holidays around the world and I learned a little bit about the Fourth of July. I can't wait to hear about the barbeque. What happens at a barbeque? Is there a special kind of food? What does barbeque even mean? Well I guess I am just going to wait until I hear from you again to find out. Write back soon.

Hugs from the Burrow, Ginevra

July 23, 1997

My Ginevra,

The Burrow sounds so cozy and comfortable like a place you can escape to, to get away from the world. No, I did not try the hookah but maybe someday I will. In America I am not of the age yet to smoke. Here you have to be 18. Boone still has those big floppy ears but his legs aren't as short and stubby as you probably remember.

The barbeque was so much fun. I met a lot of wizards my age and many of Mafalda's friends. A barbeque is when people come together and they cook on a grill. We had hot dogs, hamburgers, and chicken. The chicken had a special sauce on it called barbeque sauce, very fitting. There was also corn on the cob, potato salad, and fruit. The fireworks were absolutely amazing. I would have done anything to have you come and see them. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen before. Explosions of different colors in the sky. Some fireworks looked like palm trees, fireflies flying around, thousands of camera flashes, spirals, and all different things. I know in the wizarding world we could create even more amazing fireworks but the simplicity of these made them even better.

Your cousin brought out a box of pictures the other day and let me tell you, you were the cutest baby ever. You had the cutest little cheeks and red curly hair. I loved the one picture where you are like one years old and had your hair in pigtails, your holding a flower, and wearing a little sundress. I also love the series of pictures in black and white from about a year ago. One of the pictures you are wearing a pair of large sunglasses. In another you are holding an umbrella and looking up in the sky. Then there is the one where you are sitting on a pumpkin, and the last one you have on a warm jacket with a wool hat on and your face is all scrunched up and there is a snowflake on your nose. The second I saw them I thought the four seasons and I was right. Your cousin is a really amazing photographer. She let me have those pictures. I put them in frames and they are hanging on the wall of my room. She said she might have a photo shoot for me when she has some time.

Mafalda has also prepped me for getting a job. I have all the papers I need to allow me to work here. She had to use magic to make the picture like we had to with my passport. We have put in applications to about 20 different stores. I even used the Internet again to put in applications. I hope I will get a job soon but I will have to go through an interviewing process to get the job. We had to also find a school in London and pretend that I went to that school because writing that I went to Hogwarts would bring suspicion to the wizarding world. We even had to create a transcript to show the grades I received. Your cousin also took me to different universities in the area and we filled out some applications. Things are really beginning to settle in around here. I feel so free here I haven't even thought about my old life since I've been here well except you. While I was here I read a book that I just fell in love with and I am sending it along with the letter so that maybe you can read it, take up sometime. Write back soon and happy readings.

Your, Draco

July 29, 1997

My Draco,

I am so embarrassed. I can't believe Mafalda showed you the pictures. I used to have extremely curly hair when I was a baby but then it became stick straight. I can't believe you have my pictures in your room but I do agree that set of pictures is probably my favorite. I remember taking those pictures in the rain; it was not very fun being wet all day but the overall effect is perfect. If Mafalda does take some photos of you I would love to have some copies.

Which brings me to asking do you remember when you left to board the plane? The kiss. Sometimes I find myself remembering that kiss and how good that felt but lately I keep remembering that moment. I am always thinking about you and how you are doing and if you think about me. Maybe I am just a silly little girl though or maybe it is just the fact I have so much time to think about stuff but sometimes in your letters I think otherwise. I feel confused in my head and heart.

But anyways on to other matters, I hope you get a job soon. What sort of places have you applied to? And what colleges have you applied to? I don't understand the whole system of it all but I do hope everything works out. I have started reading the book you sent me and instantly love it. Elizabeth Bennet reminds me of my self and Mr. Darcy reminds me of you in a sense. The title of the book Pride and Prejudice fits perfectly with the main characters. I cannot wait to find out what happens.

I have other good news we finally found out about schooling next year. Hogwarts is going to be closed but the other wizarding schools have stepped up and is allowing the Hogwarts students to attend their schools. I believe I am going to be attending Beauxbatons though my mother is throwing a fit because she is going to have to buy me new robes for school. If you remember they wore blue silk robes and my mother knows she defiantly cannot afford them so it looks like second hand robes for me. But there is a positive part of all this, we were able to use my top grades at Hogwarts and they are placing me in the seventh year. So after this school year I will be done and able to go into the career I wish to follow. I am not quite sure what I want to do for my life though. Do you know what you want to study when you go to college? Maybe I should just go to a university and study. I don't know I am confusing myself and mum wants me to make dinner so I will end this letter on a confused note though happy to know you are doing so well. Sorry it was so short.

Your, Ginevra

August 3, 1997

My Darling Ginevra,

Please do not be so confused. You have a whole year to figure out what you want to do with your life. If you find that no job in the wizarding world suits you then you have the option to go to a Muggle university either way things will work out. I am saddened that Hogwarts is not reopening and it hurts me knowing I am partly to blame for it. I cannot imagine how many people must want to kill me right now. I am happy that you found a school to go to and will be completing school a year early.

About the money situation do not worry about it I am sending you some money so that you can afford new robes. Please do not send the money back this is the least I can do for all you have done for me. About college I am still not sure what I am going to study but first things first I am going to take the classes I am supposed to take. I am scared though that I will not be ready for college. All I know in my life is wizarding life and I do not have any clue about American history. I applied to the Oakland University we saw online, Eastern University, and University of Michigan.

I have other amazing news, I found a job. I am working at 12 Oaks mall at a store called Banana Republic. They sell clothes for men and women along with accessories and shoes. I actually have orientation starting tomorrow. I was walking through the store the other day and I found that the store had really nice clothing. The store defiantly has my style of clothing. I can't wait till you find out what happens between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. The outcome may give you a hint about the reason I gave you the book.

I remember that day at the airport and there is nothing I regret about it. If you think you are a silly girl then that must mean I am a silly boy. Every night before I go to bed I look at your pictures and hope that you are safe. This fear grows inside me of the rise of Vodemort. I wish somehow I could take you, your family, and my family away from the danger. I would be heartbroken to find out you were hurt. You don't have to be confused anymore because my head and heart are in the same place yours is.

Yours always, Draco

August 7, 1997

My Silly Boy,

I am so glad you have found a job it seems like it is perfect for you. I just hope that you can handle dealing with Muggles all day long. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the money for the robes. It means so much to me and my family. I pretended like I found the money while I was cleaning. You should have seen the look on my mum's face. She even said I might be able to get a few other things for school too.

Do not be upset about the closing of Hogwarts. Blame Vodemort not yourself if you were not forced to do something to save your family then this never would have happened. You are brave person to go through so much pressure. In the end you did what you felt was moral in your heart and that makes you a stronger person.

I finished Pride and Prejudice and wow, I loved it. I am so glad that Elizabeth and Darcy finally got together in the end. If the hint you gave me was about Elizabeth and Darcy finally getting together in then end then I am thrilled. Someday we will finally meet again. Maybe during winter break either you or I can visit. I would love to come to America and see the sights. I have never been to America and would love to see my cousin again. Lately I have been drawing a lot more and reading. I sit by my pond and draw everything I see. I've included one of my drawings with the letter. I hope you like it. When my brothers come home we play Quidditch in the field out back. Things have been looking up since your letter. The confusion has disappeared.

Calli has grown quite a bit but she is still a little fur ball. She loves to play in the garden while I draw but the gnomes scare her. I have actually had to give a gnome or two a good kick to stop bothering Calli. I am excited for the 11th because that is my 16th birthday. I am probably going to get a typical shirt made by my mum but I have gotten so tired of the clothes she picks out for me. I wish I could pick my own clothes because I would defiantly picky something funky yet cute. The whole family is coming to the Burrow and we are having a little garden party. Mum is going to have fairies flying around and we are having tea and little sandwiches. I have a cute party dress I am wearing too. I am going to try and charm my hair to be curly. I wish you could see the whole look. Maybe I can get mum to take a picture and I can send it to you. I wish you could be here for my party but a.) I would be putting you in danger by coming here and b.) My brother and Harry would probably kill you. Good luck at work and getting into a university. I keep you always in my thoughts.

Your Silly Girl, Ginevra

August 11, 1997

My Ginevra,

First off HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And secondly why didn't you tell me sooner. I got you letter yesterday and I spent the whole day trying to find something to buy you. With the help of a fellow female coworker she helped me pick out something cute and funky. I hope you like the red striped strapless dress. I thought it would be the cute part of my present. The funky part is the black cropped pants with striped leggings, purple velvet two button blazer, cream satin crinkle top, and purple pointed pumps. I thought it would look really hip and funky. I admit I had a lot of help but I picked the colors I thought would look best on you. My co worker helped me with the sizes too. I brought in a picture of you and she figured out from just that what sizes to get so I hope everything works out. I thought you might like the rest of Jane Austen's books. I personally haven't read any of them but I am sure they must be as good as Pride and Prejudice.

If you do get a picture from the party I would love to have it. I would keep it by my bed. I love the picture you drew for me. I have it sitting by my bed now. If that is what your pond looks like then I wish someday to see it in person. I can see myself sitting under a tree and taking a nap in the afternoon sun. Thank you for your kind words it really lifted my spirits but now I have new worries on my mind. I keep having dreams about my mother being hurt and I fear she is in trouble and I still hope my father is alright. I wish I could communicate to my mother but I have no way to without being caught by either side.

Your idea to visit is a great idea. I mentioned it to Mafalda and she would love to see you. We could set it up for you to "stay with a friend" for break or tell your parents you are staying in France. Where is your brother going to school? When you mentioned Quidditch my heart twinged. I miss flying on my broom. If I didn't have to keep low I would try out for an American team. I also got word back from the universities. I was accepted to all of them except University of Michigan. So now I have a big choice to make. I think I am leaning toward Oakland University because it is close by but maybe in the future I can go to the other schools. Once I finally agree though I can pick classes. If those darn gnomes bother Calli again I would kick them into the next town. She probably won't remember me if I see her again. Happy Birthday again I wish I could have been there and I wish you would have gotten this on your birthday. I hope you enjoy your gifts.

Yours always, Draco


	3. Chapter 3

August 22, 1997

My Draco,

Thank you for the gifts. I love the clothes so much who knew you had such a good sense of women's style. I can't wait to go somewhere where I can wear my funky cool outfit. You are right the colors are perfect for me and it fits perfectly even the shoes. I see that you got the dress from your store and I agree the clothing is beautiful. I can't wait to start reading the books you sent me at least now I have more to do this summer. My mother did take a picture from the party with me and Calli. You can tell that she has grown from when you last saw her. I have been reading the Daily Prophet since you left, I know you don't like to know about it but I should tell you about what has been written. The wizarding world knows of the death of Dumbledore of course and there was a lovely wanted article about you and Snape though the article did not say who killed Dumbledore just that you were wanted. So far though, Snape has yet to be caught so he must be hiding well. There was an article stating that your father is still in Azkaban but your mother on the other hand is a different story. The Malfoy Manor was abandoned but there is no sign of struggle within the house. The only frenzy found was in your mother's room with a scattering of clothing. It is assumed that she is in hiding but nobody really knows. I sorry this news must not be the best for you but this must be better than nothing. By the looks of the article though I believe your mother is fine. If I overhear any other word from the papers or from other people I will let you know. Next year a large chunk of the Hogwarts students are going to Beauxbatons including the Wonder Trio. I am probably going to be having classes with all of them which is a bummer. I like Hermione though; she is quite pleasant on occasion especially when she is studying because she isn't talking. I am really happy to be ending school early though but Ron is enraged about it and isn't talking to me. Hermione came to my party and is now staying with us she spends a lot of time with Harry and Ron but it is nice to have another female here. Good luck choosing a university I can't wait to find out which one you pick. What kind of classes are you taking? I am sure Calli will remember her finder when she sees you. You are the one who saved her life. I am sure I can just tell my parents I am going to stay at schools for the holidays. They would believe me when I tell them about the beaches. I just hope they won't want to come and visit the beaches too. I have been taking a stab at some poetry too lately but I am not ready to show you my writings yet, maybe next letter. So this next week is going to get a little crazy for both of us I am guessing. I know I won't be able to write and I am expecting you won't either. So I hope that your first week of school goes well. I can't wait to hear all about it. I will tell you all about the new school too. Good luck and I will hear from you when I do.

Yours Always, Ginevra

September 8, 1997

My Ginevra,

Life has been so busy just as you said. I am sorry that I could not write to you sooner but the first week of school at Oakland University has been insane. Trying to understand what is going on is driving me crazy. I don't know if I can handle all this much longer. Right now I am taking classes I am required to take since I don't know what my main concentration will be. I am taking a writing class, math class, a class about movies, a class about stars, and a class on early American history. With all the writing we did in Hogwarts I know I will be able to write a paper with ease. The only difference is, is that they don't measure their writings by feet but by pages and I am going to be writing about myself so I will be making up a lot on my own. Also they use computers to type out their papers so I won't be using a quill and parchment to write my work 

out. They don't even use quills here but pens and pencils. The math class is killing me but I think that I am going to get a tutor. My advisor set me up with that class and I don't know what he was thinking. After seeing the movie in the movie theater, I became more and more interested in film so I decided to try the class. So far it had been very informative. I am taking the stars class because I have always loved star gazing and I want to learn more about them. Sometimes we are going to have class at night to view the stars. My mother bought me a magic telescope when I was younger and I would spend hours looking in the sky. The telescopes we use here are a lot different and learning all the functions is proving difficult. I also thought taking the American history class would familiarize me with the country I am in and the people here. Every night I have been hitting the books. The school work here is equivalent to taking the fifth year O.W.L.S. I read almost every night. I am taking in so much new information I don't know how much more brain can handle. I haven't really made any new friends. People in class either keep to themselves or have friends they talk to so I have been pretty lonely. No one is put in to special groups here so the camaraderie is low. The classes are small but there are different people in each class I am taking not at all like Hogwarts. I wish I had a friend here but maybe with time. Most of the students here dress so casually, jeans and t-shirts. Sometimes I feel so out of place wearing slacks, sweaters, and suits but I guess this is how I was brought up. Maybe I should change who I am to blend in. People also go crazy about my accent; they seem infatuated with British people, the girls especially. So many girls bat their eyelashes and flaunt their stuff around me but all of it turns me off. They have no decency here. They seem so open with their sexuality. On occasion while waiting between classes outside and overhear people talking about their sex lives in broad daylight! Girls are wearing clothing I wouldn't even call clothing but the guys seem to really like it, defiantly not my kind of taste. I prefer a bit of mystery about girls but here there isn't. Muggles are so ridiculous and it is driving me crazy. Some days I wish I could just pull on my old Hogwarts robes and everything will be back to normal. I miss everyone at Hogwarts sadly even the golden trio. Here I am not seen as the bad boy and I can't make crude comments to people. I know I need to stop being like that but some days I want to lash out. Also the urge to use my wand is growing unbearable but I have to be discrete. How has your seventh year at Beauxbatons going? How is going to a French school? Do they speak a lot of French? Are there any Hogwarts teachers there? Is the wonder trio bothering you? Have you made any friends? I am glad that you liked your gifts and I love the picture of you and Calli. She does seem a lot bigger and you look stunning. Thank you for telling me bout my mother, even though we still don't know where she I is I am comforted to just have some news. I think that we should defiantly plan for you to come and visit me and Mafalda for Christmas holiday. So you have been writing poetry? Well you better write me a poem for the next letter. You are such an artistic and talented person. You should do something with your talent. Well I hope thing are well for you. Write back soon.

Yours, Draco

September 12, 1997

My Draco,

I was so glad to hear from you, I almost thought you forgot about me but I understand with the whole school thing. I have been swamped at school too. The trip to Beauzbatons was extremely long but when we got there it was worth the wait. Beauxbatons is an exquisite palace right on the Mediterranean. I almost feel like I am on vacation. There are extensive gardens around the palace. I have only explored a fraction of the gardens. The French school has proved to be very 

interesting. There are a lot of Hogwarts students here so I still have some of my old friends to talk to. The other students though are friendly but they are always talking about us in French. They think it funny to speak in French to each other knowing we don't know the language. They teach classes in English but in regular conversation the teachers will change to French. About half the teachers from Hogwarts came to Beauxbatons; Professor Flitwick, Hooch, McGonagall, Sprout, and Trelawney. I still have McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout for classes. The wonder trio is tolerable, most of the time they keep to themselves. I only really talk to Hermione when we do homework together. I actually have made a new friend at Beauxbatons. Her name is Jacqueline and is a seventh year from southern France. We have quite a few classes together. She is so beautiful too. She has long honey blonde hair, the most striking blue eyes, and tan skin. She is in love with my red hair and freckles. She claims she has never seen anyone who looked like me. She is also teaching me French. We go to the beach after classes and I have developed a nice deep tan. Can you believe it, me, Ginevra Weasley in a bikini on a beach of France. Many Hogwarts students look down on me now because I was skipped ahead a year claiming it as not fair so most people ignore me. Colin, Luna, and I are still close friends and now I have a friend in my classes. I have been drawing up a storm lately. I draw the sea, the gardens, and the palace, almost everything I see. I have spent hours in the gardens drawing. I have already almost filled up the sketch pad I got for my birthday. In the next few weeks we should be going into town so I can buy a new book. I have heard the town is so beautiful. Just like the girls are flocking on you the boys here are also doing that but they have been flocking on all the girls from Hogwarts. It is quite annoying actually. I had to be partnered with Maurice, a French boy, in potions. He drools on me all class and whispers French in my ear. It is so hard to concentrate. But anyway, I hope that school starts looking better for you. It must be extremely hard to learn everything while pretending that you know it. I have real respect for you to have to learn all this new information. So about my poems, I have written a lot of them but some of them I am not ready to show you. The one I am sending you isn't really that amazing but this is probably the best I can give you.

Drop the life that she used to live

Ending all of this madness

There is a light at the end of the road

With the dreams, hopes, and fears she holds

Her dreams were smashed into pieces

But she picked them up and

Ran to the light where she is safe

And building dreams again

To a new world she will run

No more nightmares in her thoughts

She reaches to the light, opens up her arms

Embracing the future where she belongs

Her dreams were smashed into pieces

But she picked them up and

Ran to the light where she is safe

And building dreams again

Well I hope you liked it and I can't wait to read your next letter. I send you a big hug and I know things will get better.

Your Ginevra

September 20, 1997

My Ginevra,

Your poem was utterly beautiful. I want to read more but I don't want to push you and only when you are ready you can share more. I am so glad you found a new friend at school. I guess she sounds kind of pretty but blondes really aren't my type. I like red heads. wink Southern France is a really beautiful place and I am glad you are able to enjoy the beauty. The rest of France is also remarkably beautiful. You tell that Maurice guy that is he messes with my girl then I am going to go over there and kick, his ass. School for me is still very hard. I don't think I have ever worked this hard before. Every night I spend hours studying and reading so that I can be at the same pace as my fellow classmates. I have tutors and groups that I study with which is great for me because I am keeping my grades high. I also talk with my professors who are helping me greatly. Working in study groups has been great too because I am making more friends. One of the guys David invited me to a party this past weekend and I met a lot of cool people. I also got my first taste of college party life. I admit I did drink a bit too much alcohol than I should have but I did have a good time. I danced to hip hop music which is really good to dance to. I did meet a lot of girls and most of them tried to hit on me but I declined them all even with my impaired judgment. I used the cell phone your aunt gave me and called our driver to come and pick me up to take me home so I did get home safe. When the limousine pulled up every one at the party was in shock. They all now probably think I am some kind of rich prick. Going to parties is really fun though and I have been invited to another one this weekend. I promise I will be careful. I had a really funny experience with a blender this week too. I was trying to make a smoothie while your aunt was at work and well I thought I knew what I was doing and well let's say strawberries, bananas, blueberries, and yogurt went all over the kitchen and me. Right afterward though the maid came and cleaned it all with a swipe of her wand and helped me make my smoothie. All the kitchen gadgets are so intriguing. Toasters and blenders are astonishing. I don't understand how they work without magic but somehow they do. I too have a special present for you. Your aunt took the photos of me and I am sending like copies of all the pictures because they all look amazing. Your aunt truly is an amazing photographer. The way she captures emotion and the lighting in the pictures is amazing. I am having a hard time picking out which ones I like the best. Your aunt even thought she might show the pictures to the magazine she works for and will put my name out there to maybe model. Me, Draco Malfoy, a model, I am excited. Modeling might give me a lot of money but then again I really don't need the money honestly but still the idea of being a model sounds cool. I think you could be a model Ginevra. Well I must end this letter I have to go and start writing my first paper for my history class. Hope all is well on your end.

Your Draco

September 28, 1997

My Draco,

Your girl? Since when was I your girl but I did confront Maurice. I told him, 'if you drool on me or whisper your French words to me I am going to have my boyfriend come and beat the bloody hell out of you.' It wasn't true but the best part was that I said it in French to him. Jacqueline helped me learning how to say it. I was so loud yelling at him that the whole class stopped what they were doing to watch us and I got detention for disrupting class. But all the French students burst out laughing afterwards while the Hogwarts students in the class looked so confused and shocked. From that day on Maurice hasn't even bothered me. I have become quite popular with 

the French students now. They are trying to talk with me more. This has proven a curse and a blessing. Now the Hogwarts students hate me more but I am making new French friends. They know all about the area so at night we sneak out to the local town and go to clubs and cafes. I am glad that school is somewhat looking up. I expected Muggle colleges to be hard. I cannot deny that I am worried about you and the partying. It sounds like you are being responsible about it but I still worry that one night you will drink too much and things will get out of hand. I also worry about the other girls and them throwing themselves on you. I don't know why this is bothering me, it is like a new feeling sprung up from inside me and I cant figure out what it is. So Draco please be careful at the parties. What do you drink at the parties? Fire whiskey? The incident with the blender made me laugh for at least ten minutes. I can't even imagine a smoothie covered Draco Malfoy, though the smoothie does sound delicious and very lickable off you. Well anyway I hope you paper turns out well. I am in love with all of the pictures too. I can't decide which one I like the best. I have a picture sitting next to my bed but I have it disguised so that when my roommates look at it they see a picture of my family. Only I can see the real picture of you. I cannot risk the Hogwarts students seeing the pictures and telling someone it is you. I hope you understand but I did show Jacqueline your picture she thinks you are very attractive but I told her you were my pen pal from America. It doesn't matter anyway because the next day Raine asked her to be his boyfriend. Everyone around me seems to have a boyfriend. I wish I had one. A lot of French boys have been flirting with me but I have a feeling I need to hold out for awhile. I am flattered you think I could be a model I do think it would be fun work though I am rather short and most models are tall like you. I have to end quickly now for we are about to leave and visit Le Reservoir again (it is a dance club). There is going to be a guitar duel so I am excited to see it. I can't wait for you next letter.

Your Ginevra

October 10, 1997

My Ginevra,

Yea my girl because I like the sound of it. I am glad you stood up for yourself and told that guy off. I think it is funny you threatened him saying you had a boyfriend when you don't. I hope detention wasn't too bad for you but then again I do remember hearing about you getting a lot of detention in Snape's class. I am glad you are making more friends and if those Hogwarts students are giving you the cold shoulder then just ignore them and have fun. They are all prats. The paper I wrote was amazing the teacher gave me a 90 and I am proud of that for my first college paper ever. I am glad you like my pictures, your aunt is actually setting up a photo shoot for the magazine for me. I will keep you updated for what is happening. Thank you for your concern about the partying, I am being careful. Almost every weekend now we party so I am making friends with even more people. They suggested I could host a party in the future since everyone is still questioning the limo that picks me up. They all think I live in a huge mansion which is true but I want them to know me first and then let them in on the fact I have money. If they knew I had money now then I am afraid they would use me or not want to be my friends thinking I am stuck up. We don't drink any kind of wizarding alcohol here. For the most party we drink beer. Every party I go to there is something called a keg which hold a large amount of beer. There have been other parties with a drink called jungle juice, where you take all different kinds of alcohol like rum and vodka and mix it with punch. I tend to get more drunk drinking that than beer. I have also been dancing a lot. The American Muggle music is not too bad. I should burn you something called a cd so you can hear the music. I would also send you a cd 

player so you can hear the music. I am really beginning to get a hang of the student life in college though I still have many moments in the day where I have no idea what is going on. I ask David a lot of questions but I just blame it on the fact I went to a private school in England. People are still hooked on my accent. Sometimes at parties girls flock around me just to hear me talk. It makes me laugh. I met this girl the other night, Alexa. She goes to the University of Michigan. She is really pretty, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She is a little taller than you. She is 19 and I am scared to tell her that I am only 17. She is really caring and spunky like you are. I told her next weekend we could go to parties in her area just me and her. I have my own cell phone now like the one Mafalda gave us so I have been talking to Alexa every day. Yesterday I met her at a coffee shop and we talked for hours. It reminded me of our meetings and I thought of you. Maybe that is why Alexa and I are getting along so well. You are right you should hold back from getting a boyfriend first off I will not have it my little one and secondly I am sure your brother would blow a gasket. I can picture it now Weasley turning an awful shade of red and screaming at you. I can't stop laughing now. So you tell those boys to back off. Do you really think it safe to sneak off to the towns, I mean do you really know and trust the people you are going with. If you got caught I cannot imagine the trouble you would be in. who knows they might even send you back to sixth year and I know you do not want that. I think you should stop especially if you are going to clubs and drinking and dancing, you never know who might take advantage of you. Write back soon.

Yours Always, Draco

October 23, 1997

Malfoy,

First off you are such a hypocrite and secondly who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do. You are not my brother or anyone in my family for that matter. If you are partying and drinking every weekend then I am not going to stop either. I trust my friends I cannot believe you can say that to me when you aren't even really close to your friends either. Who are you to have parties with people you barely know. I don't even drink very often I go there to enjoy the music. You drink every time you party it seems and that is so bad for you. You can become addicted to alcohol and fuck up your life. But I don't care anymore you do what you want to and I will not nag you as long as you do the same for me. And don't bloody tell me about it either. I can date anyone I want. I am not holding back anymore. You sure didn't. I really do not want to hear about your girl. Keep it to yourself and date whoever you want just like I am going to do. In fact I met and amazing guy Pierre and he is really great for me. He goes to town with me and is in one of my classes. He reminds me of you but with black hair and bigger muscles. He has been helping me with my French and I am getting better. He also takes me on walks around the garden. We had the most romantic evening one night and he kissed me at the end of the date. How do you feel about that Malfoy? I can see who I want just like you. I know another guy who is also very attractive and we flirt back and forth all the time. And forget me coming to see you in December. Oh and I do not appreciate you making fun of my family and our problem with our cheeks flaring red when we are angry. Most redheads have that problem because our skin is so light and we tend to turn red when angry or blushing. I bet you right now you would be laughing you head off at me cause me cheeks are in full force red and not because I am blushing. I am going for a walk to cool off because I am so upset.

Ginevra

p.s. do not call me your girl.

October 28, 1997

Ginevra,

First off settle down and I am sorry about what I said in my previous letter. It wasn't my position to tell you what you can and cannot do and I am sorry for that. I wasn't thinking when I wrote it I guess. You are correct in saying that I don't really know my friends and honestly they really don't know me. I am sorry for making you think that you shouldn't date. I really hope things with you and Pierre work out just be care. I am saying this because I say this to everyone, so don't feel offended. Pierre sounds like a great guy and handsome I guess. You deserve some one to treat you right. Maybe now you won't feel so lonely. About the other guy you mentioned well I think maybe you should stick to Pierre because seeing two people at once can lead to disaster for them and you. Just a warning though you don't have to listen to me. I know you don't want to hear about Alexa but I will just say things are great. We have been dating for a week now and she makes me happy so I hope you are happy that I found a person here I can really trust. Don't believe that I will forget you because you mean so much to me. You were the only person to help me when I needed help the most and I will forever keep you in my heart for that. I am hurt that you do not want to see me in December because I really miss you and want to see you as does your cousin. I am sorry for insulting your brother which in turn insulted you. I wasn't thinking. The old bad Malfoy ways sprung up and I hope you can understand I didn't mean it to hurt you. I spent my whole years at Hogwarts tormenting him and it is still hard for me to stop. All of this drama is so confusing right now and I don't know who to talk to about this because normally I would talk to you but you are the one mad at me. Maybe your cousin would be someone to talk to. I hate having to write all this out I wish we could resolve this face to face because it would be so much better. I can understand some reasons why you are upset but I also do not understand why you wouldn't want to hear about me and Alexa. Well I am confusing myself now and should talk to someone before I try writing anymore so I hope things will work out between us. I am so sorry if I hurt you in anyway. Oh and how is Calli doing by the way?

Draco

November 3, 1997

Draco,

I accept your apologies but I don't think we should write to each other as much now that you have a girlfriend. I wouldn't want her to find the letters and become jealous. Calli is fine. School is fine. Everything is fine on my end.

Ginevra

November 11, 1997

Ginevra,

Even though you say everything is fine I just can't believe it. Where is my normal long letter you write me? I love to hear about all the things going on in your life. And about the not writing anymore, I will not have it. I do not want to lose touch with you or lose our friendship. I want to see your new drawings and read your poems. I look forward each week for the owl that comes and delivers your letter. Some weeks your letters is what keeps me going. Some days I want to just give up on school and life but when I see your letter come then I know there is hope. I don't know if you really want to know this but I will tell you anyway. Alex and I broke up. The relationship was not working out. She was so nice and caring in the beginning but then I got to 

know who she really was. She is really fake and acts really dumb. We went to a party together one night and she got so drunk and she hit on a lot of other guys and I just will not tolerate that. I ended our relationship yesterday and I think the feelings were mutual so no one feels bad about it. I talked to your cousin about our little situation and she gave me some great insight. I can't believe how blind I have been. Maybe the bitter felling of loneliness made me close my eyes to what was in front of me. I thought I could heal the loneliness by seeing another girl but I realize that is not the answer. I looked back over the letters we have sent over the past five or so months and I realize where my true feelings lay. "In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you." Can you guess where that is from? That is how I feel and it took me awhile to figure it out. I must have been blind before and I hope you forgive me for all the mistakes I have made. I wait for your next letter to know how you feel too.

Your Draco

November 19, 1997

Draco,

Little girl just close your eyes

The sun will soon peak through the sky

Bony fingers of night close around your body

Your eyes two tunnels in despair

Why do tears fall from your eyes?

Is it the loneliness you feel inside?

Drip, drip, drop your tears fall hard

While the other girls play with their men so strong

You dream of a man to hold you tight

Hopelessness burrowed deep within

Is there a light at the end of the road?

Or will tonight be the night that darkness residue?

In a matter of time the answer will come

But the tears still fall on the pillow tonight

Little girl please close your eyes

The sun will soon peak through the sky

Another day starts but the sadness remains

The tears appear when darkness comes again

Your Ginevra

November 27, 1997

My Ginevra,

Your poem was utterly breathtaking. Please write to me Ginevra. Your poem has told me so much and so little. I wish you wouldn't cry my darling. You sound like you are so sad and lonely and I want to make you feel better. I want to be the man to hold you tight if you will allow me. I don't want you to be surrounded by darkness any more. I want to be your light. Ignore the other girls and their men because you know in your heart that I care for you more than they ever will. I want you to come and visit me over Christmas holiday. I already bought the plane ticket for you to come on the 21st of December. Please write to me and even if you don't I will send the ticket in the next letter. On the 21st I will be waiting in that airport until you come.

Your Draco

December 1, 1997

My Draco,

I have been such an emotional wreck this past month. I wrote the poem I sent you right after I got your one letter talking about you having a girlfriend. I admit that I was jealous because I thought we kind of had a little flirtation going on over our letters. I was angry that you found a girl and were having the time of your life in America while I was stuck here in France pining over you. I even made up that I was going out with Pierre to make you feel jealous even though me and Pierre are just friends. I didn't make up the part about making a lot of French friends and going into town though. I loved the quote you sent me from Pride and Prejudice; I figured it out the moment my eyes read it. In that moment I was so filled with happiness that I could call you my own. You don't have to worry, I don't cry at night anymore only when I think of you and how much I want to see you. There is nothing in the world that is going to stop me from see you during Christmas break. The Trio is going home for Christmas break and I already told mum there is no way I am leaving the warm shores of France. I even have Jacqueline in on the plot. She is going to cover for me and tell my parents I will be staying with her family in her home. Jacqueline is the only person who knows about us and I haven't told her your real name. I told her your name was Drake Hollier. I almost slipped telling her your first name but I recovered and just made up a last name. I have no idea where the last name came from. School has been going perfectly but I am defiantly ready for a break. Students are beginning to become restless. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are driving me crazy now. They keep hounding me about going home and the fact all my friends are now French students. You will be happy to know that I can actually hold and follow conversations in French. Occasionally I have trouble times but I am learning fast. The teachers do not know that I can understand the French they speak in class and surprisingly they say a lot about us Hogwarts students. Professor Rousseau says a lot of mean things about us all being stupid and I think just before holiday I am going to break out in French and show her that I don't appreciate the way she speaks about us. About the trip to see you, I have one question. Will I need to find a passport like we needed to get when you left? I totally forgot about that part. But can you imagine spending three weeks together? What am I going to need to bring? Less than a month and I will be there, in your arms, seeing my cousin, and seeing Boone again. What do you think we are going to do during the time I am there? I know it snows so I will make sure to bring my warm clothing. Thinking about it I am beginning to feel nervous. I feel so bad lying to my parents but at the same time I want to see you. I have lied to my parents before about trivial stuff but this is big. I am going to be across the bloody ocean and they won't even know. I am doing the right thing, right? Is it going to be weird seeing each other again? I mean writing to you and telling you how much I care about you is so easy. Telling you I can't wait to be in your arms is so easy. But when I see you face to face will it be that easy? Is writing the words down easier than saying them? Is telling you I want to kiss you easier than actually kissing you? Will I remember your face? I see your pictures and dream of our time together this past summer but how much have we changed over the past few months. Even now I don't even recognize myself at times. My freckles have faded slightly as my skin turn golden. My once red vibrant hair now has highlights of blonde. My body has grown. I can speak French now! Will we even recognize each other? I cannot wait until I get your next letter and the ticket to come and see you.

Hugs and Kisses

Your Ginevra

December 6, 1997

My Ginevra,

Did you know, yesterday was the six month anniversary from the first time we talked at the café. I just thought that was interesting. I cannot even believe we have known each other for six months. It feels like it should be less. Six months ago we were strangers, even enemies, to each other and now look where we are. I am living in America with your cousin and you are finishing school at Beauxbatons. We didn't trust each other and now look at us. We started out as friends and now well there is something else. I am glad to hear you do not cry anymore I was so upset reading your poem I almost flew over there to comfort you. I understand the feeling of jealousy because even though I didn't show it, I sure as hell felt jealous about you and the guy you told me about. I was relieved the two of you were not really together. Drake Hollier? That is the name you came up for me? I had a good laugh with your cousin on that one. I am so proud that you can speak French. French is so sexy when spoken. I can't wait to hear it flow from your lips. I have sent the ticket and your passport so all you need to do is get to the airport and get on the plane. I know the flight is really early but I want to see you as soon as I can. I also forgot that you are probably going to bring Calli. She is allowed to fly in the cabin with you but she has to remain in her carrier and I have included papers saying she had vaccinations and a paper with all the information about bringing her along. I keep dreaming of the day that I see you coming off the plane. I am going to run into your arms and never let go. Your cousin is going to come and pick you up too. Make sure you get rest on the plane because we are going to do so much stuff while you are here but I am not going to tell you because I want it all to be a surprise. I know you are going to be upset but there will be days when I am going to have to work but either those days Mafalda will take you some where or I will have other things planned for those days. I am upset because I want to spend as much time as I can with you but Christmas season is extremely crazy. My work knew from September that I was going to need a lot of time off during Christmas holiday and I worked with them over the past few months working overtime and such. I told them my family is coming from England for the holidays. We have also hired extra help during this time. They are being extremely generous but I have been a hard worker and have pushed up the sales a lot. And they know that I am not planning on leaving the company anytime soon so they want to keep me, plus they love my accent and says it attracts customers. School will be on break by the time you come so you won't have to witness me during my finals which is said to get a little crazy. I know I am going to pass though and even if I fail I will at least pass with a C. I never told you about the grading here. It is absolutely craziness. The grading goes like this A, B, C, D, and E. Then they can add a plus or minus to the end of any letter depending on the percentage you receive. Sometimes people can even get an F which I really, really bad. Can you believe that an A is the best grade you can get here and an E is the worst? I still do not understand this and sometimes I freak out when I received an A knowing I did a good job but then I remember that an A is good. Do not feel bad about lying to your parents because you deserve this trip. Your family has kept you from your cousin for a long time and that just isn't right. I do not think it will be awkward seeing each other again. I guess you are right saying that writing it is easier than the action itself. But I know I want to hold you in my arms and there will be nothing weird about that. After that we will just have to see where things lead. I hope you remember my face nothing much has changed I don't think. Well I have bulked up a bit now that I have been eating and getting sleep. I don't look as skeletal. You may have changed physically 

but your heart is no different than when I left you. You are still the most beautiful and caring person I know. If there is one thing I will always recognize about you, it's your eyes. They sparkle even in a pitch black room. I am counting down the days until I see you.

Kisses, your Draco

December 10, 1997

My Draco,

Six months is a long time and you are right about it feeling like less. I cannot believe how the time has passed. You were such a horrid twit during school but there is so much more to you that many people do not get to see. I wish the entire wizarding world wasn't after you because if they knew the real story and person you are they would have compassion. You really aren't evil like you think you are. At least I hope you aren't just putting on a show….. I am so excited about seeing you that I have already packed my trunk. I am pretty much bringing everything with me. I have been practicing my transfiguration charm on my trunk so that when I am in the airport it will only look like a makeup compact in my purse. My only problem is that the metal still looks like the outside of my trunk and the mirror you can see into the trunk and not my reflection. I am sure I will have mastered it by the time I leave. If you have to work over break then I guess you will have to work. I can spend time with Mafalda or even look around your mall and go shopping. You should know as a woman, I love to shop. Even if I don't have money I still have fun looking at things and trying on clothing. I understand the craziness of American Muggle grading. We studied it in Muggle Studies and even I had a hard time remembering all of it. Those plusses and minuses are tricky. I have somewhat exciting news; Beauxbatons is having a ball the day before I leave. I don't want you to be mad but my friend Pierre asked me to go to the ball with him and I accepted. Jacqueline has a dress for me to wear and I am in love with it. I feel like such a princess. The dress is a light pink with a shimmering of gold and it has a corseted top with tons of jewels on the bodice. The skirt just puffs out with yards and yards of tulle. I wish you could see the dress. Well actually I wish I could go to the ball with you instead of Pierre. But I will try and enjoy myself because the next day I am coming to see you. My friends think I am crazy now because I always have a smile on my face but I can't help it because I am so excited. I get a wave of butterflies in my stomach each time I think of you. I can't even write anymore plus I want to save all the details for when we are together.

Yours always, Ginevra

December 15, 1997

My Ginevra,

This is probably the last letter I am writing to you and then I will be seeing you in person. First off I am not putting on a show on you. I would do anything to see you in your dress for the ball. I hope you have fun. I can imagine a French ball being even more spectacular then one at Hogwarts. I can't wait to hear about it. It is going to be so weird seeing you in person. I too am extremely excited. I have told all my friends about you and they want to meet you so I was thinking of having a small party when you come. That is all I am telling you about what we are doing. But the first day you come is just going to be me and you. Look for me when you get off the plane, I will have something white in my hands and a huge smile will me plastered on my face. I can't wait to see you my darling.

Yours forever Draco


End file.
